Hyperdimension Showdown
by Red-Drive
Summary: When a secret organization creates a device that can materialize video game characters into the real world, what will happen to unsuspecting college student Ren Shikimori after he unintentionally materializes Noire in his friend's dormroom? Why, World War III of course! Rating is subject to change.
1. A Sleepover Gone Horrible Wrong

…I swore I wouldn't touch fanfiction until I at least finished something else, but alas my boredom has finally broken my will and created something potentially horrible. So, some forewarning before we go on:

1. There is self-insert / real world fic

2. There will be pairings (that are _not _yuri)

3. There will be really strange language usage initially. This is due to setting. Yes, I know. I live in a strange place.

4. Due to my schedule, this will be on the bottom of my priority updating list and will more than likely have the shortest chapters. I'll try to keep them as entertaining as possible.

5. There will be chaos… Lots of chaos.

Hmm, alright. I think that about covers its. If you're still here, I hope you at least find yourself entertained by my madness. *Insert Laharl's laugh here* Alright, on with the show!

* * *

**Prologue**

**[Tokyo, Japan – July 23****rd**** 2013 22:45 p.m. English Subtitles] **

A pair of men sat across from one another in a dimly lit café. One of them, a middle-aged gentleman with dark hair and eyes; dressed in a standard, black business suit, was sipping on what appeared to be black coffee. "How is the project coming along?" he asked tiredly. His gruff voice spoke in a whisper with its owner cautiously looking around to see if anyone was listening.

The other man, a relatively-young man with blonde hair and teal eyes; dressed in a white business suit, replied by sipping his own coffee. "It's coming along smoothly. The first twelve prototypes were distributed to the winners of the Online Gaming Fanatics competition the other day." Leaning onto the table, he said, "I believe some of them should be arriving in America, Australia, and the UK tomorrow morning."

"And it works?"

"For safety reasons, we picked a simple summon, but I can assure you that the results were perfect," answered the blonde man. The blonde man looked around before whispering, "Will that be all? We should probably make ourselves scarce before the main event."

The middle-aged gentleman stood up and quickly adjusted his blazer before nodding his head. "Yes. That will be all." He extended his hand with a sly smile on his face. "Thank you _so very much _for your cooperation Mr. Diablo."

A strange light flickered from Mr. Diablo's eyes as he calmly shook the elderly gentleman's hand with a smile. "Yes, I will look forward to the results." Picking up his briefcase, he said, "Goodbye, Mr. Nobunaga." As soon as those words left his lips, Mr. Diablo was immediately out the door.

Mr. Nobunaga's countenance twisted from a calm poker face into a twisted slasher smile. At last, he said, "Let the games begin."

_**Hyperdimension Showdown**_

**Chapter 1: A Sleepover Gone Horribly Wrong**

**[Pukalani, Hawaii – July 24****th**** 2013 16:32 p.m.]**

"When will you be back?" asked a man in his fifties from a coffee-brown recliner. His graying hair almost shone beneath the sunset's rays. His dark-colored eyes seemed to be searching a young man standing at average height with dark hair and hazel eyes for answers.

Said man shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. I got the prize from that online competition and the guys wanted to check it out with me." Fidgeting with the blue backpack on his back, the young man's eyes brightened. "Oh, I remember now- I won't be home until Friday, so you're on your own with the kid. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, it's fine," answered the older man dejectedly. "Have a good time, Ren."

"I will, Dad," replied Ren. Seeing the worry on his father's face, Ren groaned. "Dad, it's just for a few days. We're _nerds _for crying out loud. It's not like I'm gonna get caught up in a terrorist attack that blows up half of Wailuku or something."

Ren's dad rolled his eyes. His son's overdramatic backtalk was the last thing he wanted to hear this late in the afternoon. "Well, whatever. Just be sure to call if anything comes up."

It was obvious that Ren wasn't listening. As he was just stepping beyond the threshold of the garage door, he yelled, "Later, Dad!"

As the brash young man's father sat in his recliner, he gazed out toward the screen door and at the slowly setting sun. Watching it fall into the water, he slowly dozed off into a peaceful slumber.

**[Wailuku, Hawaii – July 24****th**** 2013 18:05 p.m.] **

Clad in a pair of dark jeans and a dark-green t-shirt, Ren flipped open his black cellphone and hastily dialed a number. The young man leaned against a large, metallic gate as he waited for his call to connect. He took a moment to look around- the boring roadway, the dull trees that he had seen countless times. Everything about this place screamed boring, but in a moment, all of that was about to change. "Ho, what's up Ren?"

"'Sup Kai," answered Ren. "I'm waiting outside. Mind opening the gate for me?"

"Oh shit, you actually got out of your house!" joked Kai.

"I know right? It's a freaking miracle! The old man was probably in a good mood," replied a laughing Ren. Not too long after that, the green gate slowly rolled open. Stepping inside, Ren said, "I'll be up there in a flash. See you guys soon."

"'Kay. Shoots bro," replied Kai as per-usual Hawaii jargon.

"Shoots," said Ren. Hanging up and closing his phone, the young man quickly navigated through the small hallway toward a silver elevator and excitedly pressed the button to open the door. A few moments passed, but the door finally opened. It didn't take too long for Ren to step inside and push the button for the second floor while waiting a few more seconds for the elevator door to close. "I really hate how slow this thing is. It gives me the creeps," muttered the college student.

When the elevator finally dinged and freed Ren of his metallic imprisonment, the college student sighed with relief. "Okay, time to go see the others." Travelling down yet another hallway inside a mass of apartments, Ren finally stopped at door number 412. Knocking, he yelled, "So am I playing Neptunia by myself tonight or what?"

"REN!" yelled several people from inside. The college student nearly fell over as a group of boys quickly dragged him into the small flat.

Ren desperately tried to regain his balance as he stood himself up again. Instinctively making his way into the other room, –a room filled with anime wall scrolls– the college student grinned as he swung his backpack over his shoulder, unzipped the back pocket and pulled _Hyperdimension Neptunia _out of it. In front of him was a young man of Korean/Japanese descent with raven-black hair and dark-colored eyes, typing away on his laptop. "What up, Kai?"

Kai immediately looked up from his laptop and leaped into the college student's arms. "Ren!"

The shorter college student squirmed uncomfortably in Kai's grasp. "Dude, Kai, no homo."

Laughing, Kai removed himself from Ren's person and walked over to the other side of the narrow room to reveal a PS3 hooked up to a TV. "I've got everything ready. Hook the thing up already!"

Ren nodded quickly as he hustled over to the decently-sized television and pulled out a small flash drive. "They said this thing was called a Dimensional Realizer. Supposedly, if we hook it up to the PS3, the next game we put in will pull a character from the game at random and materialize them in our world."

"Bullshit. You mean like, holograms, right?" replied Kai.

"Dunno," answered Ren while shrugging his shoulders. Plugging the small device into the game system, Ren muttered, "Only one way to find out though."

Starting the PS3 up was of little difficulty. Everything seemed to be going completely fine until the xrossmedia bar was replaced with a big blue screen. Both college students stared at the TV in shock. "Dude, what the hell?" said Kai aloud.

Ren pointed at the screen and read the white words slowly being typed onto the screen. "Please insert a game disc of your choosing. You will only be able to do this once, so choose wisely." The hazel-eyed man paused and struck a pensive pose. "Hmm." Looking down at the copy of _Hyperdimension Neptunia, _he asked, "You wanna put this one in? Maybe we should put Blazblue or something in."

"Nah, it's cool. Just put it in already," answered Kai.

"That's what she said," joked Ren.

"Because that hasn't been said over a million times," retorted Kai.

"Whatever. Oh look, the disc went in!" said Ren as the two watched the screen go black.

Suddenly, two more voices entered the room.

"Hey, no threesomes without me!" yelled a chipper voice.

"Awgh, dude," muttered another one.

Turning around, Ren was met with a fair-skinned man with black hair and brown eyes, and a dark-skinned man with long black hair and dark-colored eyes. The two of them were clad in a pair of jeans and white undershirts. Clearly they had been up to another one of their matching shenanigans. The hazel-eyed man laughed a little. "Hey Allen. Hey Pedro. We're just trying out that thing I won. We put in the disc now."

"H-Hey, Ren!" asked Kai with a hint of urgency.

Ren didn't immediately reply. He was too busy conversing with Pedro and Allen. Meanwhile, Kai watched in horror as the screen typed, "We are materializing your character now. Best of luck in the Hyperdimension Showdown!" A strange, black portal projected itself from the flash drive. As it grew in size to that of a average-sized human, the temperature in the room lowered considerably. A gust of wind picked up- knocking over several figurines and multiple tissue boxes.

At last, Ren cocked an eyebrow and began to turn around. "Sorry Kai. What were you-" the hazel-eyed man paused in mid-sentence, unable to comprehend what was happening in front of him. "Holy-"

"-Shit," finished Pedro.

The four college students could only watch as a head of black hair finally started to emerge from the black portal. As the head of black hair slowly became more defined, the group could make out twintails. A woman with black hair in an overly-elegant dress was slowly materializing from the portal! They all looked at each other with astonishment evident on their faces as the girl's boots finally finished materializing. At last, the portal closed. A final message was typed out on the screen: "Best of luck, Ren Shikimori."

Ren sat there in complete astonishment, not even needing to take out the game's box to identify which CPU the game had pulled out. "W-We got Noire," he said quietly.

Pedro and Allen looked at each other confusedly. "Well, she's certainly hot," noted Pedro as he slyly looked over the unconscious girl's every inch.

Allen quickly pulled Pedro away. "The hell are you doing, man? She's asleep."

"That's not our only problem," interjected Ren. "We can't have someone this hot laying here. I mean seriously." Pointing at himself first and then at the rest of his friends, he said, "If someone walks in here now, they're sure to get the wrong idea. Plus, if she wakes up in this room." Ren took a moment to point out all of the very obvious ecchi posters Kai had posted all over his room. "She'll be sure to think we're freaks of some sort. In fact, I wouldn't put it past her to go HDD on us."

"HDD?" repeated Pedro.

"I think he's referring to the Infinite Stratos rip-off armor she gets when her hair turns white," explained Allen.

The room went silent.

"So, what should we do?" asked Kai.

Everyone immediately looked at Ren. Looking around, Ren quickly realized what everyone was thinking. "Ohhhh no, I am _not-_"

"You brought her here man," argued Kai.

"Well she can't go to Ren's house. His dad'll chew him out for sure," advised Pedro.

Allen snickered a little while crossing his arms. "Indeed. I live under Kai's bed, so I can't call the shots. How about it Kai? Up for a sexy roommate?"

Everyone's gazes immediately turned to Kai. While Ren was attempting to maintain a calm countenance, he was internally grinning ear-to-ear. _Good. Now Kai can deal with the tsundere. _

"No can do. I've got a girlfriend now, remember?" answered Kai.

Pedro, Allen, and Ren sighed with disdain. "Oh yeah, that's right." said the three dejectedly. The four boys looked down at Noire worriedly.

"I don't know about you guys, but maybe it'd be good to take her somewhere less," Ren paused, "Suspicious-looking."

Pedro thought about it for a moment. "I could take her to my place, but I wouldn't be able to explain anything when she gets up." It was an honest offer, but it was clear that none of the boys knew what to do.

"I'm not sure if _any of us _knows what exactly is going on here," added Allen.

Kai sighed and took a seat on one of the two beds in the room. "Well, I'll go back to playing League while you guys figure this out."

"Okay," answered Pedro, Allen, and Ren. As Kai returned to his desk, the three stared at each other and then back at Noire. The three were wracking their brains, but none of them had a solution. Since they had no idea as to how Noire showed up in the first place, it wasn't as if they could just put her back.

Thinking on all of the missed opportunities he had, Ren muttered, "Can I have a do over?"

"A little late to be asking that," joked Pedro.

"True that," replied Ren. Looking down at Noire, the hazel-eyed man thought to himself, _This seriously can't get any more awkward than it already has. _

"Hey guys, I'm here!" yelled a voice from the door.

"Hey, it's Dakota!" cheered Pedro. While he dashed to get the door, Allen and Ren remained where they were to come up with a solution to their problem.

A bulky teen with curly, black hair and hazel eyes quickly flew into the room. Laying eyes on Noire, he yelled, "Holy crap! Whose is that?" Pointing at Noire's upper body, he proclaimed, "I don't know which one of you lucky bastards tapped that, but I am _totally _jealous!"

Massaging his temples, Ren replied, "Look, how about we all grab some soda first? It looks like this is gonna be one helluva night."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

Slow and easy start to something I randomly thought up in the middle of the night.


	2. Servitude Denied

**Chapter 2: Servitude Denied**

**[Wailuku, Hawaii – July 25****th**** 2013 02:13 a.m.] **

"Well, I'm cool with taking her home. None of you seem to want her," offered Dakota with a twinkle in his eye.

"Denied," answered the rest of the boys. To better suit the amount of people, the conversation regarding what exactly to do with Noire had been taken out into the common room. They considered it less cramped and a little less troubling for their eyes.

Ren sighed and leaned into the common room's sofa. "Alright, seriously: what're we gonna do? We've been up all night trying to figure this out. At this rate, she'll wake up before we come up with something." The hazel-eyed man massaged his temples before greedily sipping on his grape soda.

Pedro nonchalantly flipped through a page of his H-manga. "Can a goddess even kill human beings? I mean, shouldn't there be like a code of ethics that forbids that?"

No one said anything for a moment.

Allen crossed his arms and leaned into one of the two smaller chairs. Sighing, the self-proclaimed-bed-lurker answered, "I personally think that you guys are all taking this too seriously."

Ren blinked. "Whaddya mean Allen?"

Pointing at the door to Kai's room, Allen explained, "Be reasonable for a moment, Ren. There must have been a hologram projector that created that portal and the girl. Did you unplug the flash drive yet?" Ren shook his head. "My point exactly," said Allen. "We should examine the flash drive and see if there's something like a projector in it."

The hazel-eyed college student leaped to his feet and sat his backpack on the sofa. "That'd a good idea if it weren't for the fact that we could physically touch her when we laid her out on the bed."

"Well, let's go check the realizer anyway and see what we can find out," suggested Pedro.

"Right," replied Ren. With that, the two boys immediately dove back into Kai's dorm room and quietly scurried over to Kai's PS3.

Pedro and Ren looked each other in the eye for a moment before looking back at Noire quietly resting on the room's second bed. Looking back at the flash drive, Pedro said, "I'm pretty sure that she's not a hologram, but why don't we try taking the flash drive out? Maybe taking it out of the PS3 will send her back."

Ren immediately obliged. The hazel-eyed boy looked at the PS3 and then back at Noire. Nothing seemed to be happening. "Nothing's happening," complained Ren.

"What were you expecting? Fireworks and a magical portal of doom that sucks us into her world?" deadpanned Pedro.

"Totally," joked Ren. Sauntering over to the bed, the dark-haired boy curiously peered at the sleeping CPU's body. "Still, this seems a bit weird. Why would anyone want to materialize video game characters into reality? I mean, I thought it'd be a funny hologram joke, but I didn't think it would really happen."

Pedro made his way over to Kai's desk and seated himself in Kai's gaming chair. "No idea. I mean, if she's a mindless puppet when she wakes up, I can kind of guess why someone would do it."

Ren's eyes flickered with interest. "You know, you've got a point there." The hazel-eyed man laughed a little as a thought crossed his mind. "But it said it would pull a character out at random. What if you got a guy?"

"Well then it sucks to be you," joked Pedro. The two shared a hardy laugh before hesitantly turning their attention back to Noire. Curiosity was overtaking their common sense. "Should we try waking her up?"

"Hmm." Ren hesitated- knowing full well that if Noire reacted violently, the five of them could be dead by sunrise. _I'll admit I'm curious, but I just can't see a good reason for someone to actually want to materialize game characters, _thought Ren. _For some reason, I doubt it was for something as stupid as a good screw. _Thinking harder on it, Ren's eyes brightened as he ran back into the common room. "Sorry, I need that," he said quickly as he pulled his backpack from the sofa. When he returned to Kai's dorm room, he immediately began to dig into his back pack.

Cocking an eyebrow, Pedro asked, "Forgot something?"

"Yeah. There was something else that came with that flash drive," answered Ren. After a moment of searching, Ren eventually revealed a pair of black gauntlets. "It says the owner of the realizer should put these on after materializing their character." Looking at the gauntlets more closely, he noticed a small window on the armored part of the armored gloves. "But I dunno, don't these things look dangerous?"

"Gee, I wonder," answered Pedro with dripping sarcasm. "They're black, look out of place for our era, and just scream outright suspicious from a mere gaze." Pedro paused to point at Ren's backpack. "I'm telling you man. You should probably put those back in your ba-."

"Ah, what the hell? You only live once, right?" interjected Ren as he slipped on two gloves onto his hands.

Pedro watched with rolled his eyes, laughing as Ren happily admired the gloves on his hands. "Dude, you're so screwed. You made the contract!"

Ren rolled his eyes with a playful chuckle. "Oh come on. It's not like the world's going to suddenly go to hell over me putting on a pair of gloves." To express his point, the hazel-eyed man decided to wave his hands around to prove that nothing was happening.

"If Kyubey shows up, you're on your own man," replied Pedro.

The two boys chuckled for a moment before a feminine groan ripped the two from their hardy laughter. Their breaths hitched as they turned around to see someone stirring in her sleep. As Noire lazily yawned and began to stretch, both boys began to panic as she slowly sat up. Rubbing her eyes, the CPU muttered, "Where the heck am I?" Looking around, Noire's eyes went wide with panic. "This isn't my room. And what's with all the creepy pictures? Gross!"

"Hey, is she up?" called Kai. "Ren? Pedro?"

Ren and Pedro blanched as Noire whirled around and glared into their eyes- hazel and dark-brown meeting deep-red. Materializing her rapier out of a flurry of data particles and pointing at the two petrified college students, the CPU yelled, "Where is this? And who are the two of you?"

Internally sweating bullets, Ren's mind immediately fell into panic. _Not good. She can still call her weapon. Who knows what else she can do? _Seeing the anxious and angered look on Noire's face, Ren thought to himself, _Come on man, think! There has to be __**some **__way to reason with her. _Squeezing his eyes shut to come up with a plan, Ren spent several moments trying to discover a means with which to calm Noire.

Moments later, the hazel-eyed teen nervously opened his eyes. _Okay, here goes something, _he thought to himself deviously. Taking a deep breath, the hazel-eyed boy finally answered, "To be honest, Lady Black Heart, I think that we should be the ones asking what _you're _doing here."

Noire raised an eyebrow. "And just what's that supposed to mean?"

Pedro immediately pulled Ren close to him. "What the _hell _are you doing?" he hissed in as quiet a voice as possible.

"Don't run just yet, I've got an idea," whispered Ren. Looking up at Noire, he answered, "I don't know how, but," Ren paused for a moment to show Noire the flash drive. "This thing somehow brought you to our world." Seeing Noire look around, he added, "This isn't Gamindustri. It's a world called Earth. I'm Ren Shikimori and this is my friend Pedro Canul."

Waving, Pedro muttered, "Hi."

"Earth huh?" replied Noire. Not quite satisfied, the black-haired CPU took a moment to sit on Kai's bed and have herself a third look around the room. All the while, she made sure to keep her rapier out and ready for battle. "So? How do I get home? If this was an accident, you two shouldn't have a problem with telling me that much."

No reply. The two college students stared at her blankly.

Flushing with embarrassment, Noire yelled, "Wh-What? You must have _some_ means of sending me home!"

No answer.

Ren shifted uncomfortably, slowly adjusting his backpack so that it sat more comfortably on his back. "That's actually what I'm getting at, milady." While the hazel-eyed college student internally lurched at having to call someone as condescending as Noire, "milady," he kept his thoughts to himself and continued to keep an awkward smile plastered onto his face. "Since we don't understand the nature of the technology that brought you here, we unfortunately have no way of sending you home. It's also possible that it may be _impossible _to send you home."

Noire sat in stunned silence, her heart sinking with each passing moment. "Y-You're kidding, right?"

No answer.

"Tch." The CPU's face went red with frustration as she snatched the flash drive from Ren's hands. "Why would someone create such a ridiculous device?" she yelled.

"I don't really have an answer for you," answered Ren while waving off Noire's anger. "We're just as confused as you are."

While Noire appeared to be incredibly vexed, her thoughts were currently a wreck. _What should I do? _she thought to herself. _Blanc and Vert could easily take advantage of my absence. If I don't return soon, Lastation will-_ She couldn't even finish the thought. Looking down at the flash drive, she thought, _Still, I have a hard time believing that this is all a little device's fault. _

Ren internally sighed with relief. _Okay, so far so good. At the very least, I think she gets it. One more push and we should be safe, for now, _thought the hazel-eyed man. Adjusting himself into a proper kneel, Ren announced, "Due to these unusual circumstances, I have a proposition for you Lady Black Heart."

"Really?" asked Noire. Her eyes were filled with hope, but remembering her pride as a CPU, the black-haired CPU cleared her throat before replying, "V-Very well. What do you propose?"

A chilling silence fell upon the room. It was clear that Noire thought she had completely control of the situation. Seeing this, Ren thought to himself, _I guess a little teasing wouldn't hurt. If anything, it might loosen her up a bit._ Smirking, the hazel-eyed man answered, "Sorry, but I don't feel like telling you anymore."

"What?" Noire couldn't believe it. She was being defied by a mere boy- let alone one with such an impudent smirk on his face. _I'm a CPU, a goddess! How __**dare**__ he taunt me like this, _she thought to herself.

Leaning over to Pedro, Ren whispered, "Go into the common room."

Pedro cocked an eyebrow. "And get stabbed? Are you high?"

"Call me crazy, but I highly doubt that she'll actually kill you. She might yell at you and threaten you, but I don't think she'll actually do it," answered Ren. "Leave the door a small smidge open and tell the guys to wait outside." Seeing Pedro's hesitation, the hazel-eyed man whispered, "While we're at it. Send Simba in here."

"Simba?" repeated Pedro. Finally, a metaphorical light bulb went off above Pedro's head. "Right, Simba," replied Pedro loudly. "I'll go and get him."

Noire watched with confusion as Pedro shakily stood up and slowly began to make his way out of the room and into the common room. "H-Hey, where are you going?" she yelled.

Pedro didn't answer- continuing to inch closer to the door until he was finally out, leaving the door to the common room open by a very tiny margin.

Looking down at Ren, Noire asked, "Where's he going? And just who's Simba?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough," answered Ren playfully. "As far as _who_ Simba is, well," the hazel-eyed man paused. "I'm sure you'll enjoy him when you see him."

Ren instinctively flinched as Noire pointed her rapier closer toward him. "Don't think that you're getting away with anything. You're the most suspicious one of all!" The hazel-eyed man watched with confusion as a strange blush stretched across Noire's face. "A-And tell me who Simba is! What do you mean by me enjoying him?"

An awkward silence passed over the two.

"Huh?" replied Ren. It took the hazel-eyed man to connect the dots, but as soon as he did he fell over howling with laughter. "O-Oh, _that's_ all you wanted to know." Forcing himself to open his eyes despite his laughter, Ren added, "Unless you're into certain things, I don't think you'll be enjoying Simba _that _much. Still, I think you'll like him."

"L-Like?" replied Noire.

"Yeah, like," answered Ren. At last, a quiet meow entered the room. Looking at Noire's rapier, he asked, "Could you put that away? He'll probably get scared if you're pointing that thing at us."

The CPU stared down at Ren with distrusting eyes. "As if. You'll run away like your friend did!" This time, a louder meow entered the room. Noire raised an eyebrow while looking at a small mass of orange-yellow fur crawling toward Ren. "Th-That's-"

"Yup. This is Simba," answered Ren while scooping the small kitten into his arms and cradling it. Looking up at the rapier, Ren asked, "Could you put that away? You'll scare him."

Looking down at Simba, Noire thought to herself, _I-It's so cute. _The CPU stared at the small kitten in Ren's arms for several moments before finally sighing with frustration and defeat. "V-Very well, b-but it's not because I think it's cute or anything!"

Ren stared at Noire incredulously. _Yeah right, _he thought to himself while petting the purring kitten. Still, his plan had worked and for that he was grateful. Looking at Noire's rapier and the CPU's blushing face, he asked, "So, are you gonna put that away or what?"

"I-I'm getting to it," retorted Noire as her rapier disappeared in a flurry of data cubes. Holding out her hands expectantly, Noire stared down at the kitten with softened eyes. Looking back at the smirking Ren, she yelled, "Wh-What? It's the cat I'm looking at, not you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," teased Ren as he handed her the kitten. Watching as Noire slowly brought the kitten toward her, the hazel-eyed man said, "Be gentle with him, okay?"

"I-I know what I'm doing," replied Noire with a haughty-tone of voice. Her very heart was melting as she listened to the small kitten meow and purr. It snuggled against her affectionately, allowing the CPU to feel the warmth of the small creature's body.

Sighing, Ren cautiously stood up and looked at Kai's desk clock. It was already morning. "If it's cool with you, I'm gonna go and make breakfast. Would you prefer to wait here?"

Noire looked over at the now standing Ren with annoyance, but then back down at Simba with eyes of adoration. "I'm staying here," she answered. Pointing at Ren, she added, "But don't think that this changes anything. I still don't trust you."

"That's fine. I don't exactly trust you all that much either," replied Ren with an apathetic tone of voice. With that, he began to make his way toward the door.

Just as Ren had his hand on the door knob, Noire yelled, "W-Wait!"

Turning around, Ren answered, "Hmm?"

"While I'm in this world, I'll need proper vassals and retainers! S-So-"

"Mm, how about no?" interrupted Ren. "I'm not really into the whole servitude thing. Even if I was, you seem to be the type of girl who'd get on my nerves pretty quickly. I'm cool with being friends though."

"E-Excuse me?" Noire sat on the bed in shock. No one in Lastation had ever spoken to her this way before- let alone offered her friendship like it was a free sample at the local supermarket. Her frustrations became hesitant as she yelled, "But it's_ your_ stupid machine's fault that I'm stuck in this mess! As the guilty party, you should take responsibility and tend to me until I can return to Lastation."

Ren furrowed his eyebrows and rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, all hail your highness," deadpanned the hazel-eyed man. Pulling the door a smidge open, he said, "I'll be back with something for you to eat in a moment."

Noire reached out to say something, but Simba was keeping her from fully standing. The CPU could only watch as Ren calmly sauntered out of the room and shut the door behind him. Growling, she muttered, "To think that wouldn't want to serve _me, _Lady Black Heart." Remembering the hazel-eyed man's reply to her offer, she internally cursed while saying to herself, "What a detestable brat."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

And so a bickering pair is born! Haha, not quite yet. I hope the lack of action isn't boring anyone. I hope to get there soon, but I felt it best to take the Madoka approach and develop things slowly before everything goes to hell. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter and look forward to the next one.


	3. Notice of Discontinuation

Hello everyone, Red-Drive here.

I just want to give fair notice that I will be putting down the fanfiction pen permanently. As a few forum friends already know, I'll be working on an original project from now on and need to at least ensure to the best of my ability that my ideas aren't borrowed or self-indulgent. That aside, I'll also need to focus a lot more time into my major work, so I felt that this was the best move for me at this current point in time, especially with college slowly approaching.

Still, I'd like to thank everyone of my readers. You made my time on fanfiction fun and sometimes even educational. For that, I am truly grateful.

Signing off for the last time,

_~ Red-Drive_


End file.
